halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkoko
'''Darkoko '''is the romantic relationship between the Apocalian Darkstorm and the anthropomorphic wolf, Shoko. This couple exists in the main continuity. Overview (only DARKEST and Venom can edit this section) Relationship Status Married; king and queen of Apocalia. Couple History (more coming soon...) Offspring #Tosha the Wolf Hybrid (deceased) #Teniahk the Halfdemon Wolf #Terra the Halfdemon-Wolf #Dameon the Halfdemon Wolf Viewer Opinions Supporters Neutral Haters RolePlay (free-join) An anthromorphic wolf is seen meditating in the forest, a wanderer of some sorts. A Yautjan Badblood drop from the tree's She notices, growling; she assumes the extraterrestrial hunter is hostile. it looks at her and attacks A spear flies right past her and impales the Badblood, killing it She snarls, turning around. 3 hunters decloak one more human-like than the others The wolf circles them. teh two larger hunters go to teh dead badblood paying her no mind The human-like looks her straight in the eyes She walks off. he blocks her attempts The Wolf: (sighs) "What now...?" the being doesn't answer her and tosses some dust in her face She rubs her eyes, growling. he pins her and uses a sleep spell on her She is rendered partially unconscious. When she wakes she finds herself on a pile of soft leaves The Wolf: (rubs her head) "What happened...?" ???: You slept The wolf snarls, circling. ???: Don't bother, I am not on the ground The Wolf: "...Hmph. Who are you, anyway?" ???: Just a hunter getting justice for a fallen brother The Wolf: "... Uh, try to be more specific? The name's Shoko, by the way; don't you forget it." Darkstorm: I am Darkstorm, I shall not forget your name She smirks. Dark drops down to her view Shoko: "I'm not trying to pry in, but why did you prevent me from leaving? And what was worth throwing that dust in my eyes...?" Darkstorm: If a prey item runs the hunters give chase, my brothers didn't know you where a girl due to your, ahem, clothing style Shoko: "Yeah... TOTALLY not sexist statement, there." Darkstorm: Forgive my wording but my brothers hunt males, and you pass for a male Shoko growls, still offended. Darkstorm extends his blades She growls. Darkstorm: hmmm Shoko: "What?" the blades go back in his gauntlet Darkstorm: I won't fight you Shoko: "Hmph..." he walks right at her She crosses her arms. he extends his wings Shoko growls, walking off. Darkstorm: wolves She continues to meditate. she hears the clashing of blades Her ears perk up. Its Dark training one of the unblooded warriors Shoko: "Hmmm..." Darkstorm knocks the teenage warrior to the ground She smirks and continues on. A blood hunter stalks her Shoko picks up its scent easily, extending her claws giggling. Shoko: "I haven't had a good fight in a while..." It slashes through her claws She howls and bites through its neck, her teeth sinking in deep. it punches her throat Her tightens her grip. this Yautjuan is stronger and punches her jaw She lets go. Darsktorm smokes in and heals her Darkstorm:(In yautjan) You'd dare dishonor yourself, attacking a female. Shoko: "..." The Yautjan walks off Shoko: "Thanks... I could've suffocated him easily, but meh." Darkstorm: Sorryily you wouldn't, Yautjan warriors go for soft tissue, mainly the gut or the throat, yours is exposed, one whipe of a blade is the end of your life Shoko: "I see..." Darkstorm:tosses her a blade) Shoko: "... Sorry, I don't do well with swords. I prefer staffs, personally." Darkstorm:(Extends his combi-stick and tosses it to her) Shoko: "You want me to train...?" Darkstorm:(extends a wrist blade) yes She walks off. Darkstorm: figured (the next day) Darkstorm sharpening his blades Shoko: (hunting) Darkstorm: watching her) She takes down a wild pig. he sticks to the tree line She feeds. Darkstorm: hmmmmmm Shoko: "...What?" He jumps down She sighs. Darkstorm: why must one like yourself hunt with no clan? Shoko: "Because we jaguars just happen to be solitary... what, did you expect a group with me?" (scoffs) Darkstorm: Exactly She places a paw upon her face, sighing. Darkstorm:(Strokes her cheek) She growls a warning. A black and White blur jumps her Shoko: "Huh?!" Darkstorm: Bakuu get off her now the young cub gets off her Shoko: "Who's the little ba- I mean, who's the kid?" Darkstorm: My son is no bastard, his mother was murdered Shoko: "...I see." Bakuu hisses Shoko scoffs. Darkstorm: tered light Jagar, my son is not to be underestimated She sighs. Bakuu: hisses She roars at the cub. He bits her paw his small saber teeth dig I Shoko grabs her arm in slight pain, lowering her ears. She starts to feel light headed Darkstorm: BAKUUSTORM-ACTU-SIN YOU LET HER GO NOW Bakuu lets go lowering his ears Datrkstorm tending to Shoko Shoko: "... Thanks." he wraps her wound Shoko goes to meditate. The next day, she had left. Darkstorm: hmmmm She is nowhere to be found in the dense jungle. Darkstorm returns to his camp Shoko: (fighting a fox over a fresh carcass she had killed) the fox barks She roars, extending her claws and slashing its neck. it yelps Darkstorm appears Shoko: (snarls, baring her teeth) "Why the hell are you here?!" He flicks ehr nose with his tail Shoko: -ㅁ- "Very amusing..." Darkstorm heals the fox and rips off a piece of Shoko's kill She drAGS THE REST BACK TO HER CAVE. (weeks later) Shoko is seen walking through the streets with her pitbull boyfriend. a young halfling runs past them The pitbull ignores, groping Shoko; she gives out a low growl. Darkstorm: Smokes in and chases the white blurr) Shoko: "...." Darkstorm:stops and see's her Shoko: "... What?" Bakuu:(mews to his dad) Darkstorm: (See's teh Pitbull and growls) move your hand mutt They walk off. Darkstorm: had recently been biten by an alpha wolf, so his rage is a bit uncontrolable) Shoko: "Hmmm..." Bakuu:(lowers his ears) Darkstorm: Calms down and runs to the Arena) He nuzzles his boyfriend, urging him to go; he reluctantly goes to the arena, as well. announcer: welcome to 7th annual DEATHMATCH The pitbull crosses his arms, sighing. Several thousand fans cheer for blood Announcer: In one corner the scourge of Malbora, MALAMUTE. a Husky-Wolf hybrid walks out Shoko: "Eh..." Announcer: and Presenting the Dragon Slayer himself, the King of Apocalia, the Leader of the Silver Wolf Pack, DARKSTORM Darkstorm: runs out in dragon skin armor roaring loud) the fans chant his name Shoko joins in; the pitbull simply scoffs. Announcer: Uh oh look like we have a hater in the crowd ( the camera zooms in on the pittbull) the fans boo at him Annoucer: for shame, shall we throw him in Fans: THROW HIM IN (X10) He sweats, whimpering. Announcer: oh whats wrong baby wants his mommy the fans laugh Darkstorm: grabs them mic) HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT, Would any of you want to fight dragon slayer it gets dead quiet Darkstorm: Thought so, now sit back and watch the show Announcer: let the MATCH BEGIN Shoko squees in excitement. Darkstorm grabs a dragon sword Chad: "..." Dark attacks the Malamute brutally Shoko smirks, watching. The malamute drops tot he ground Announcer: Does he kill him or let him live The fans put their thumbs down She joins in. Darkstorm: plunges his claws in the mutts back and rips out his spine and skull, he roars) (back stage) Shoko: (walking around, looking for Dark) Darkstorm: Miss Shoko Shoko: "Hmmm? Oh... hey." Darkstorm: want an autograph or do wish my council Shoko: "....I just wanted to chat, y'know." Darkstorm: I got time before the next match, who's the pittbull Shoko: "He's, uh..." (lowers her ears, blushing) "He's my boyfriend, Chad." Darkstorm: I see, well he is lucky that he isn't the next contestant Shoko: (growls) "Hey..." Darkstorm:(Eyes turning wolf-like) remember I saved him from being slaughtered, I could have let him be thrown in Shoko: (crosses her arms) "True." Darkstorm: so came to watch the carnage (changing a bandage on his arm and having a very hard time doing it) Shoko: "No..." Darkstorm: I heard you chanting Shoko: "Well, the thing is..." (sighs) "Screw it, I'll stay for another match." Darkstorm: No say what you were gonna say Shoko: "It's fine." He nuzzles her gently and heads off to get read for match 2 She heads back to her and Chad's booth, only to find her boyfriend not present. the fans chant for Darkstorm Shoko: "..." Dark walks out sword in hand The next day. Darkstorm:(yawns rubbing his temples) Shoko: (asleep) Darkstorm: Groans hungover) She yawns and goes to sharpen her claws. Darkstorm: hello shoko Shoko: "............" Dark freezes Shoko: "What." Darkstorm: well, you're still dating Chad and you're in my home She facepalms. Darkstorm: He left ya huh Shoko: "Uh... ya." Darkstorm: Sorry I have no memory of last night, I remember being in pain and then black out Shoko: "I see, man." Darkstorm: did I hurt you in anyway Shoko: "No..." Darkstorm: Why don't we find Chad She nods in agreement. Darkstorm:(Leves to give her some privacy) Shoko: "Hmmm..." (in the garage) Darkstorm: waits for her next to his jeep She arrives. Darkstorm gets in and belts himself She also get in. He start the car and drives her to Chad's Chad is seen unconscious, having suffered from a hangover. Dark pounds on the door No answer. Darkstorm: Open up Shoko kicks down the door. Darkstorm: Overdone Shoko: "Fuck off, then..." (walks off) Darkstorm:Stays out of her way on this) Shoko: (sharpens her claws, growling) Darkstorm: hmmm The next day, Shoko is back to residing in the forest, having left Chad. Bakuu is heard giggling Shoko: "Huh?" Bakuu is playing with wolf pups Shoko: "Hmm...." Dark isn't far She meditates. Darsktorm: hello Shoko: "Hello... you. What're you doing here?" Darkstorm:Twas not my decision, my son decided to run here to play Shoko: "....Hmph." he mews happy She crosses her arms. he jumps into her lap purring Shoko: "...." He nuzzles her Shoko: (sets him down) "Beat it, kid." He goes back to her Darkstorm: my Son attaches to anyone that can be a motherly figure, and by the looks of it he likes you Shoko: "... I'm not really fond of children." Darkstorm: I dunno about that you look like a natural She growls. Darkstorm: don't take it like an insult Shoko: "...Fine." Darkstorm: Wanna hang out some time She shrugs. he nuzzles Shoko: "Heh... so, you mean like a date, or just as friends?" (blushes) Darkstorm: Could be both depending as long as we don't attempt to kill each other Shoko: (chuckles) Dark nuzzles her She blushes lightly. (weeks later) Shoko: (meditating) Bakuu sneakin up on her She had been dating Dark for three weeks by this point. he pounces She yelps, startled. Bakuu mews Shoko: "Hmmm... just you." he purrs She pushes him off. he growls fangs extending Shoko: "Bipolar little cub, are you?" Darkstorm: not bipolar, he gets angry or offended easily Shoko: "I see." Darkstorm: he respects you believe me but he wants to be loved back Shoko: "...." Bakuu nuzzles She barks happily. Darkstorm:smiles, in love) Shoko: ^_^ he nuzzles her She kisses him. he kisses her back She blushes. he chuckles and nuzzles her Shoko: =3 Darkstorm:(Heads to his Jeep) Care to join me at my home Shoko: "Sure, why not?" At The Manor Darkstorm: Welcome to my home She glances around for a couple of seconds. She see's weapons of all sorts Shoko: "Hmm..." Darkstorm: welcome to my home She nods. Darkstorm: feel free to look around She walks around the house. A maid walks out She greets her. she bows her head Shoko: ? Darkstorm: the maids are very formal, I try to tell them not to but the wont Shoko: "I see." A female guard walks past Shoko: "..." more maids walk in and escort her to a fitting room She growls. they size her for clothes She struggles. a wolfling growls Shoko: ? Darkstorm: they are very persistent She nods. Darkstorm: Maids, leave her be they back off Shoko: "..." Darkstorm: hands her some buffalo leather clothes She puts them on. Darkstorm: I hope they are too your liking Shoko: "Heh, they are." Darkstorm: Grabs his bow) Shoko: ? Darkstorm: something wrong Shoko: "No..." he hands her a bow (That Night) Shoko: (about to head home) Darkstorm I hope you enjoyed your time She nods. he kisses her cheek good night She giggles and heads off. Darkstorm:(turns to stone for the night) The next day. Darkstorm: roars awake) Shoko knocks on the door. Darkstorm: (Opens it he has a bad case of bed head) Shoko: "Hey..." Darkstorm:(Blushes) Hi *Trying fix his hair but it goes back to bed head* She giggles. Darkstorm: I am so sorry, this never happened before Shoko: "It's fine." Darkstorm:(runs his head in hot water) make yourself comfy Bakuu:(pounces her) Shoko rolls her eyes, tickling him. He squirms laughing there is another knock on the door Darkstorm: I will get it She nods. he opens it and Crucible is at the door She growls. Crucible: Growls at her) Darkstorm:(Stomps on his tail) Crucible yelps She walks off. Bakuu follows his step mom Shoko: "...." he attempts to play She sighs. he lowers his ears She wishes to take her relationship with Dark further, wondering if he'll propose any time soon. Darkstorm: Looks at the ring he bought with Bakuu's help, he hopes that he will keep her distracted to he can get the diamond in) Shoko: "..." He hides it She walks toward him. he blushes Shoko: "Is there something you want...?" Darkstorm: I wanted to wait but, Shoko Indrani (Kneels) She gasps. Darkstorm: will you make me the happiest man ever (Holds out the near completed ring) Shoko: "Yes~!" (hugs him) Meeting the In-laws (Dark's side of the family) Darkstorm:(training with his future mate) Shoko: "..." Category:Romantic Couples Category:Royal Romance Category:Romance Category:Relationships